Pokemon x Trainer
by Maranico
Summary: Give me a Name and a Pokemon you like and I'll work with that if you are up for seeing what it be like for you and the pokemon you love go at it. It is all about lemon in the stories so be warned before you read. Stories here are filled with sexual behavior between a trainer and their pokemon or just a pokemon they meet out of no where.
1. A boy and his lusty female charizard

**A boy and his lusty female charizard**

Drake was on the back of his powerful Charizard flying toward home to see how things are going with his parents. Drake and his Charizard go way back, in fact his charizard was his first. So he is pretty much from Pallet Town!

Drake worked hard of getting all eight gym badges. Even though he won all eight he was in no rush to head right into battle with the pokemon League. "Ugh, it seems a bit unfair don't you think Tear?" He shouted to his Charizard as they flew, he had to yell since the wind was pretty loud in their ears. She was always by his side and always did her best for him and always did seem to feel how he feels, they were perfect for each other in battle or off it. "I mean, how can they set up a rule that we can't heal you and the other after the battle with one of the elite four!? Seem like a bunch of bull if you ask me! Those guys are tough then after that we need to battle the champ...hey...kind odd he and I have the same name now that I think about it."

Tear looks at him slightly as they flew and was heading close to town. She snorted to his reply as if she agreed but, at the same time she was ready for them anyway no matter how the odds stack against them. Drake smirks, seeing the glint in her eye remind him they been through worst. He reach to rub her head tenderly and with great affection. He can't help wonder how much he depend on her in battle.

Perhaps he should do something nice for her later. Tear already had something on her mind to do with Drake. It was breeding season for her and well, she had no mate and she been in heat for a good while now. She needed attention soon! And she knows the right male for the job...the one she trust most...her trainer. If she can get him alone anyway as soon as they reach his home.

It was not long when they at last reach home. Drake was hoping to see his parents only too see that the lights were off and no one was home. "They could not be sleeping this early could they? They might of went out I guess." Tear landed with a earth shaking thud. She was big for a normal size Charizard. Drake was proud of it and so was she. She lowers herself down on the ground to make it easy for Drake to mount off of her. He smiles and caress her cheeks like he always did for her. She close her eyes and let a out a purr like sound. She always did enjoy his touch.

After that he would return Tear inside the ball as a thin red beam of light hit her, turning her into a huge red light as she get sucked back into the ball. "Don't worry, I'll let you back out in my room. Can't have you knocking down any of my parents stuff in the house and the stairs are just too narrow for you girl." The ball would wiggle as if already impatient. Drake knew Tear was the only one that HATED being in the ball too long. She wanted to always be close to Drake. The thought of it made him blush a bit. And he won't lie, he always had mix feeling toward his loving yet powerful Charizard...even a few lewd thoughts cross his mind about her and him. Hell...he could of sworn there were times he thought she flirted with him. Best part was...she was and he did not know better.

He shook the very lewd thoughts about her out of his mind. He know he should not think that way. How would Tear feel about that? Oh gosh how would his parent think!? His face began to look flush while he clumsily open the door with his spare key his parents gave him. He open the door and turn on the light. He almost miss the the note that was on the door too! Good thing he turn on the light next to the entrance of the door or he would of missed it. So far the note was from his parents to him. "Huh...guess they won't be home for a few days I guess." He sighs and lock the door and went up the stairs quickly to get out of his dirty cloths for he can shower.

He left his stuff in the room while he went to his own bathroom that was connected to his own room. He jumps in the shower as soon as he left his stuff on the desk and forgetting to let Tear out of the ball it seems. The ball that Tear was in would wiggle a few times and with a red flashing light she let herself out of the ball. She snorts and shakes her head. She hated being in that thing! She open her eyes slowly and looks around the room. She could of sworn the room was bigger then this. But, that was only because she was a small charmander at that time, she reminded herself.

Tear look toward Drakes bathroom and glares at it. She was a bit upset, Drake promise to bring her out as soon as he gets to his room. She looks around and saw his bed. She knows how much he hated how she always mess up his bed so she grins and went on top of the bed and began to spread her body on it. Rolling around the queen size bed to mess it up. Even end up with Dakes blanket over herself. She sighs and got nice and comfy while smirking all the while...perhaps...perhaps this was her chance to have some fun with her trusting trainer. And she know just how to plan it out as she waits for him to come out of the shower. If she was correct...he would scold her to get her off the bed...and next..try to push her off...perfect

It was not long after a quick hot shower Drake had and really miss doing, had to admit he was a bit homesick and it felt great to be home. He had a towel wrap around his waist and sighs when he sees Tear on his bed. "Really...did you have to mess up the bed again? Dang it, I have to wash it now. You know you ain't clean you know!" He huffs while Tear just seem to glare at him with a grin as if saying. You should of let me out then before you went to shower kind of face.

He then rubs the back of his head and laughs softly. "Fine, you win that argument..now come on...get off of there already." Forgetting he only had a towel on as it it slip right off of him without him even knowing as he try to push Tear off of the bed. She saw this...and thought this was just too easy for her. She watch as he pushes her, She was way too heavy for him. She snorts, just as she predicted he would do and she would shift herself a bit and kind of pulls him on the bed with her! Drake would yelp in shock as Tear lays him on his back forcefully. She would then Pin him down under her with her gut. Her already moist slit pressing over his soft member. She let out a lewd purr, rubbing her needy sex over her trainers own sex tool.

(Well that escalated quickly!)

"Tear!? What...what are you doing girl!?" He could not believe it! His friend...his first pokemon was trying to... seduce him?! Knowing by now it must be her time. She was in heat, he knew she needed attention! He then blushes and looks into her eyes as she grinds herself onto him. He saw her look right back at him with such lusty eyes and keeping him under her bulk.

Drake could not help it, but feel a bit turn on about this side of his now lusty charizard. He thought about it and hell, parents were not home, he was all alone with his charizard and he been always dreaming of something like this. He always had the hots for his charizard and well. Here was his his charizard Tear on top of him with her hot, slick and moist slit press over his member. As much as he like it he just hope she don't go too rough, she is very strong and powrful after all and he was pretty frail human. She was very heavy but he saw she was not pressing her whole wight on him. She...was so rough yet so gentle to him. He let out a moan as she continue to rub her slit over his member. His member quickly rising and becoming hard with every passing moment.

His cock was pretty big for a 5 foot seventeen year old. He was pretty short for his age but at least he had a nice size of a eight inch and pretty thick member. He wonder if it was big enough to even pleasure his charizard? Well, there was only one way to find out huh? Tear's body was hot, very hot to the point her sex was showing a bit of steam and driping very warm juices over the trainers lap. Not long Tear could feel Drakes member was hard enough and ready to enter her loving hot heaven. She looks down and reach with her deadly claws to grip hold of his member. Smirking and giving it a few teasing strokes. This made Drakes very toes curl in bliss. The light from the charizards tail made it a bit easy for both of them to see what was going on.

"Jeez, you sure know what you are doing huh girl?" It was kind of a shock to him. To see her act more human then she did as a charizard who bend over for the males to be mounted. Well not Tear it seems. But before he could think anymore he watch as his charizard guide the his human member to her needy wet sex. He gasp in shock and bliss as his whole cock was swallowed whole inside of her moist warming love hole. His eyes would roll back, his back would arch as her powerful slick hot walls wraps around his whole cock tightly as her powerful inner muscles squeeze it. "Gah! Tear...that..feels amazing...so tight!" Tear seem please, and what turn her on more was just seeing how her human trainer was enjoying this. Guess it was her turn to train him...and she welcome it...and lovingly keep her powerful inner walls very tight around Drakes member to shelter it warmly inside of her.

She lowers her head down now to lick over his face. Her hot thick tongue leaving a warm trail over his face. Drake would caress her head with his hands and wonder if she could learn how to kiss? He pulls her head close to his once more and press his lips to her own. The female charizard would pause and copy what he was doing. It was not long when the two began sucking on one another faces even tasting each others inside of their mouths. The musty smell of his charizard was strong and yet he was loving it. It was sweet and driving him off the walls, Drakes was wanting more of her kisses. And before he knew it he felt his charizard once more kiss him lewdly just as he wanted and she too was enjoying this new thing called a kiss. Ah yes, Tear would start leaving drips of sweet saliva all over them and spilling mostly over Drake.

As they made out, Drake would feel his loving, lusty charizard began to move. Her moist sex stroking his cock, meilking his pre cum inside her, oh how she was enjoying it. She slams down hard on his cock roughly. Drake was so glad the bed could even hold them! And the bed was softening each slam as she came down on his member. All and all, it felt great! Was this real?! It felt like he was in heaven and hope it never did stop, but all good things must come to an end.

And the way she hold so tight with her inner walls wrap around his cock was was amazing! He did his best to hold her hips, trying and hoping to help keep her balance. He pulls away from the kiss soon enough as well for he could breathe! Tear snorts in pleasure. Drake was out of breathe from the kiss but...Tear did not stop fucking him and did most of the work just for him. He felt close to be honest and dammit, Tear was doing all too well...she was good at this..perhaps too good.

Drake had to hold just a bit longer, but it was so hard, her insides felt so damn great it would make anyone toes curl up in bliss! The sweet musky air filled the room. The room was getting very warm and he was sweating a lot. "Fuck...beds going to be one hell of a mess when this all over. " He had no time to think much as he neared his end to come hard inside her. "Ugh...dammit Tear...I am close girl...slow it down a bit!" Hearing this only made his charizard move faster, deeper and tighter. She close her eyes, she too was near and boy it would be great to come the same time with Drake. And that is what she is hoping for.

Drake yelps in bliss and holds tight onto his lusty charizard and yells out her name. "Tear! Here it comes Tear...don't say I never warm you girl!" Both Human and Charizard would orgasm almost at the same time. Drakes warm seed shot ropes and ropes of cum inside of his lustful Tear. As for the female charizard her juices came down and wash over her trainers lap. Leaving a huge mess of sexual fluids all over each other. Most of it on Drake though . The two would yell and roar as pleasure was riding out on them both. When it was over. Tear grabs hold of her trainer and rolls on the ground as she lay flat on her back. Drake yelps as she did this. He find himself on top of her now. She wraps her legs around his hips. Refusing to let him pull out.

Drake blushes and lays down on her as the two basket in each others bliss. "I did not want to pulls out anyway!" He laughs and snuggles with her. Before he knew..Drake would pass out on her and sleeps on her like a bed. Tear reach to lick his forehead tenderly as he sleeps now. Her wings wrapping over her human boy to keep him warm and secure. She would always love him and protect him...she...was in loved with him. And Drake...felt the same way...the relationship they have grown even more powerful. And most of all her heat died down for now. Soon Tear herself close her eyes and drift off into sleep.

Little Drake knew...Tear had lot more plans...very lewd plans.

 **To be honest this came out more long then I expected it to be. Now then...this was just a sample. Give me a Name anda Pokemon you like and I'll work with that if you are up for seeing what it be like for you and the pokemon you love go at it.**


	2. Michael's luck day

**Michael's lucky day.**

It was a long journey for both Michael and his Snivy. Unlike how many would name their pokemon. Michael was one of the few who grew fond of just the name Snivy. He and his Snivy just entered a pokemon center to spend the night. Jeez he wonder how things will be if trainers never had pokemon centers. Sure the place was made for pokemon to be healed and restore back to good health in and of out battles. It is a twenty-four hour hospital for them you could say!

But it was also a shelter and inn for trainers as well who had themselves a long journey or a all out tired battle they just went through. Anway Michael was just starting his journey and heard the gym in this town was run by three brothers Cilan, Cress and Chili. The pokemon that many few trainers first get as a starter goes up against one of the brothers who have the greater advantage of the trainers pokemon type it chooses.

"Heh...knowing by now they will probably send Chili's Pansear on me since I have you Snivy." He laughs and rubs over his Snivys head. Snivy was resting herself on his shoulders taking a small nap. She open her eyes and yawns as he rubs her side of her head. She did not mind his touch. In fact, she loved his touch. She was always cool and collective and perhaps think at times she was all that. A little sass you may say. But, that's what he likes about his Snivy.

Michael did not take long when he was able to get a room to spend the night. Norse Joy gave him a Key card for his room and a plate of food to take with him to his room. Best part of the rooms here at the pokemon center was free cable and wifi. Michael had to admit, it's been a a week since he had any sexual release. Perhaps after dinner a good shower would do him well and take his mind off it.

For now he lets out the rest of his pokemon in the room. He had three so far. A Eevee from his mother, a Scraggy he caught with his Snivies help. He has been doing a lot of training with her. And she indeed has grown very strong. Michael is sure she could beat the gym leader if he put his mind too it by now. So, with that said he fed all his pokemon. "Aright you three, just stay here and I'll be back. I am just going to take a nice warm shower so it should not be too long."

His Snivy was not really hungry and began to follow him. He saw this and laughs lightly. "Oh...you want to join me in the shower Snivy?" His Snivy looks at him and nods with a smirk on her face. Michael had no clue what the sneaky snake was planning it seems. Michael did not mind at all. It was not the first time he and his Pokemon got in the water before. Only this time he is going to be fully naked so the thought of it kind of made him blush.

The other two of his pokemon were too bust eating to realize what was going on. Michael picked up his Snivy. She was much larger then the normal size Snivy and he realize this. "Woa...you feel much heavy and bigger after all the battles with ton of trainers we fought. You must be getting stronger that's why and that great Snivy!" He kisses her nose, this made her swish her leaf like tail as if she really enjoyed that.

Not long now, the two head into the bathroom to get ready to shower. Snivy watch as Michael turn on the water in the shower to get it started. It took a while for the water to get warm. "There we go, just have to wait until the water is warm and we can jump inside." He blinks as he watch Snivy use her vine whips to close and lock the door for no one can get in. She then looks right back at Michael with a evil glint in those red yet so attractive eyes.

"Hey now, no need to lock the bathroom door." He laughs but, he soon quiet down when he felt something suddenly snake up his pants and boxers as well. He saw it was his own Snivy, her vines reach inside only to grope her trainers limp cock, rubbing it gently and lewdly. Two other Vines began to reach out and pull Michael pants down slowly. "Snivy...what are you doing!?" He was in shock, but all the while did not try to stop her.

It felt nice, very nice to where he froze as his own pokemon began to strip him off of his cloths. More Vines of hers would slide around to remove the shirt and all. While the free vines began to rub over the boys bare skin tenderly. Snivy's vines were so strong, she was able to lift her trainer naked form in the air and carry him into the tub filled with warm water. "Uhhh...Okay..." Michael blushes, when did his Snivy take control of all this all so fast?

At this moment, Michael did not seem to care, this was waaaay too hot. His Snivy seem to be the very dominated type. His cock would stiff up quickly from all that from the groping, the stripping him of his cloths and such. Snivy saw this, she wraps her soft vines around her trianers cock. Coiling tightly but not too tight. She jumps in the warm tub of water as she began to stroke and jerk Michael member in the water with her Vines. This made Michael gasp in pleasure and all he did was relax and lay there in the tub as his Snivy jerks him off.

The rest of the free vines would rubs over Michael form. Massaging him and releasing tension on his body. His Snivy was just doing wonders right now to him. After a few more strokes she at last remove her vines away from his cock. Michael looks at her and frowns. "Why did you stop for Snivy...you were doing so great!" Snivy smirks and nuzzles her trainer while the rest of her vines kept rubbing and massaging him in the water of the tub.

Michael eyes did not leave her own. Until she stop to turn to face her back to him with tail lifted. Doing this would expose her moist wet flower. It smelled sweet, like honey. Her Vine would wrap around Michael head to pulls his head forward. His mouth press against her sweet loving flower. Michael blushes and welcome this side of her. It was really turning him on! He always did wonder what she taste like down there and so this was his shot to find out.

Lewd thoughts once did find it's way in his head a few times when he first got Snivy. Michael did not keep her waiting too long as he open his mouth and kisses over her sweet flower. Warm tongue pressing into her flower to taste her insides. Michael would hear her squeal in delight and urge Michael to continue. She was sweet there just like honey! It was amazing...he would never thought his Snivy would taste great down there!

As he ate her out, his Snivy did not forget him. She looks at her trainers hard thick cock that was only half way under water. She wraps her vines around it once more and brings her head down to suckle, kiss the head of his shaft softly. Michael would moan in his Snivy sweet flower. His cock was eager for attention. He would soon feel something moist take half of his cock. His member was about eight inches long. Not too small and not too big for a boy his size. And his Snivy lovingly took half of it in her mouth and suckle onto it. Her long fork like tongue coiling and tickling his member as she bobbed her head up and down. Tightening her suckle as she strokes his member with an amazing blowjob.

Michael could not help but arch his back in pleasure in the half full tub of water. The bathroom was all steamed up from the warm water and the two were enjoying the 69 position a bit too much. Since her body was a bit small for him to fuck. She might not be able to mate with him...but that did not mean she could not find other ways to pleasure him. Right now all Michael could do was focus on eating out his loving Snivy. Perhaps...one day when she evolves to her final stage. Michael and her would as hell fuck each other silly that day. For now though, Michael snivy was content with sucking and slurping the pre cum from her trainers cock.

The other two pokemon just so happen to be outside the door blushing from the moaning and the smell of sex in the air. For now they stayed quiet and try to hear and think what it was like to do their trainer too. But sadly, they were just too shy to barge right in. And why would they? It be too weird and they were not so sure how to feel about all this still.

Michael continue to eat out his loving Snivy sweet flower. It was so sweet and good that his toes would curl as his pokemon sucked tightly and lovingly while she also strokes the rest of his cock with her vine softly within the water. Michael was close. It's been a weak since he had any release so he would not last too long. Same goes for his Snivy. But while he reaches his peak he refuse to stop as he continue to eat his Snivy out with a passion. This would make Snivy squeal in such a cute way as her trainers tongue dances inside of her. Her wet inner walls clamping down in his tongue as she at last came. Her love juices flowing out of her and into her trainers mouth as he drank and slurp up what he could of her sweet juices. He was nearing his own now.

Snivy refuse to stop as she continue to slurp and sucked Michael cock eagerly. She had to admit...her human boy was tasty...very tasty and wanted to know how his cum would taste now. Michael let out a soft groan and unleash his load into his cute Snivy's small mouth. This caught her off guard. There was a lot of it. She could not drink it all! She did her best and soon after she coughs as he continue to let out ropes and ropes of his cum on her face. She blushes...he was...loaded...her poor trainer. If only she did this sooner with him. But she was happy now. She then felt Michael grab hold of her and bring him close to him for he can hug her close inside the warm water of the tub. "Thanks Snivy...I needed that." He blushes how she always came through for him in battle and now..his for sex now.

(It was kind of silly)

His Snivy would only smile and nuzzle his face even though it was covered in his spunk. He laughs and kisses her on the lips softly. "Snivy...I love you..." His Snivy blinks at the kiss but she would blush again and replies back. "Snivy...sny." She said. In other words...she loved him too! The two would lay there in the tub just a bit more to basket in the aftermate of what just happen tonight. The two not knowing there was much more fun to be done in the near future.

 **So far this is my first Request from Well he was 2nd in line really. I wanted to get his one out of the way first, but that don't mean I did not do my best on this. Keep in mind the stories are ment to be short and not too long. Anway I hoipe you and the rest of you enjoy. I would be looking forward to peoples next request. But for now I do have a handful of them right now but don't be shy to leave a request anyway. I'll get to it sooner or later.**


End file.
